Rose's Amortentia
by crystallizedflames
Summary: RoseXScorpius Oneshot. Rose makes Amortentia for Potions class, but what happens when a certain someone drinks it?


**I've always loved Harry Potter, and Albus is like my dream guy. So I decided to make a RoseXScorpius fic because they're JUST SO DARN ADORABLE. **

** I know. I'm bipolar. **

** Disclaimer: If I really was J.K. Rowling, do you think I'd be writing a story for ? Think about it. **

_Rose's Amortentia_

Rose Weasley stomped over to the ingredients cupboard in Potions. "That BLOODY Malfoy!" She steamed as she searched through the stores, trying to find a bar of Heart Chocolate. Their assignment today, given by Professor Slughorn, was to make Amortentia, the most powerful potion in the world.

"Where is that bloody bar?" Rose searched high and low only to be interrupted by her seat partner.

"Looking for this, Weasley?" She turned to see Scorpius Malfoy smirking at her, dangling the bar in front of her.

"Malfoy! Why did I even come over here if you already had it?" She muttered the last part, shoving past Scorpius, heading back to their table.

Every professor seemed to think it quite funny to pair both Rose and Scorpius together. Neither student liked nor enjoyed it, or at least, Rose didn't. She hated him. The way he always smirked at her whenever she did something wrong, or always seemed to know what she was thinking when she looked him straight in the eye. Annoying things like that.

Rose began chopping up the chocolate, and slid it into the cauldron. The once gold-looking potion turned into a magenta pink.

"What's next, what's next…" Rose was constantly mumbling during Potions class. Scorpius glanced over her shoulder.

"Want me to get anything for you?"

"Nope." Rose raced back to the cupboard. _Mint leaf, mouse tail, monstrous mane milk…_

"Weasley?"

"Ah here it is! Essence of Moon Flower." Rose grabbed the vial, pushed past Scorpio, and carefully measured the liquid into the cauldron. The magenta pink potion began to give off a beautiful aroma.

To Rose, it smelled like asphalt after it rained, the smell of roses, and-

"Scorpio?" She mumbled, glancing at her partner. His platinum blonde hair fell in front of his gray eyes as he painstakingly put potion into three little cups, not dripping any of it.

"Huh?" He looked up at her, but Rose just blushed, and turned away.

"I wonder what Amortentia tastes like," Scorpio wondered aloud as he and Rose brought Professor Slughorn their potion.

"Why in the world would you want to know an idiotic thing like that?" Rose huffed, placing two of the glasses on the table in front of the professor.

"Well, it always smells really nice, so I just wondered…" Scorpius set his two glasses in the spots next to Rose's. Professor Slughorn looked pleased.

"Why, Ms. Weasley! They all look absolutely exceptional! I think you two are my first students to ever create a perfect batch of Amortentia." Professor Slughorn winked at Rose, then continued on. "For your reward, one of you can drink some, although I daresay, make sure you're-" He was cut off by Scorpius downing a glass.

"Scorpius! You BLOODY IDIOT!" Rose turned to wack him in the head, when she found him gazing at her with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Rose."

"Oh no. Oh bloody hell no. SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY, YOU BETTER NOT BE-"

"I think I love you, Rose." He spread his arms and wrapped her in a tight hug. Rose glared at Professor Slughorn. He just laughed and gave her a wink. "Best get used to it, Ms. Weasley. Amortentia doesn't wear off for a while."

"Malfoy! Get off of me!" Rose pounded him on the back, but all Scorpius did was nuzzle her neck.

"You smell like vanilla, Rose. Did you know that that's my favorite smell? Vanilla?"

"No, I didn't, now WOULD YOU GET OFF OF ME!" Scorpius stopped hugging Rose, but kept his arms around her tiny waist.

He frowned. "But Rose, I love you."

"No, you don't, Malfoy. This is just because you drank a really strong love potion."

"Rose, has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful?" Scorpius twirled a red curl in his fingers.

Rose gaped at him. No one had ever called her beautiful, not counting her parents. Did he really think that she was?

_No, no No he doesn't, _Rose shook her head, trying to clear her mind. _It's just a love potion. JUST. A. LOVE. POTION. _

The bell rang for classes to end for the day, and Rose removed herself from Scorpius, and went to go clean up their station. Scorpius stayed behind to help.

"You never stay behind to help me." Rose thought aloud as she cleaned out the cauldron.

"I always wanted too, but you hate me too much." Scorpius said sadly while he put ingredients away.

"I don't hate you…" Rose started to say, but Scorpius didn't let her finish.

"You don't? Really?" He grabbed her around the waist again, and began planting small kisses on her neck. Rose squirmed around, but she couldn't resist thinking about how nice it felt.

"Malfoy, please stop." Rose pushed away from him, and sent the cauldron back to the cupboard with the flick of her wrist.

"Why won't you call me by my real name?" Scorpius whined as they exited the classroom.

"Because. We've always called each other by our last names."

"Well I don't want to anymore. Alright, Rose?" He put his arm around her, and guided her outside by the lake. They stopped under a tree, and Scorpius plopped down, dragging Rose with him.

She sat down, her legs tucked next to her. Scorpius glanced at her, then laid his head on her legs.

"Malfoy? What are you doing?"

"Your legs are really soft, Rosie…" He mumbled, tracing his finger along them. Rose shivered involuntarily. It was the first time he had called her by her nickname.

"Rosie?"

"Mmhmm…" Scorpio murmured as he turned to gaze up at her. "Personally I think Rose is better befitting of you, though. A beautiful name for an even more beautiful girl." He moved his head upwards at a speed so fast that Rose couldn't move in time.

The next second, he was kissing her.

Rose knew she shouldn't be liking it. She shouldn't even be kissing him. He was a _Malfoy, _for Pete's sake.

And yet, she was. Liking it, she realized. She closed her eyes, and even allowed herself to kiss back, until she remembered that he was under the influence of a love potion.

She pulled away, catching Scorpius off-guard. He fell into her, and both fell into the lake. Rose emerged, dog-paddling like crazy. Scorpius came up beside her. "What's wrong?"

"Can't…swim…" That was all Rose managed to get out before she started sinking below the water. Her eyes closed, and she lost consciousness.

She woke up later in the hospital room. A pile of gifts sat at the edge of her bed, but none labeled from Scorpius. Rose was surprised to find herself a bit disappointed.

"He must have gotten over the spell, then." She mumbled quietly to herself. Madame Pomfrey came over at that moment. She checked Rose's temperature, then gave her a glass of warm cocoa.

"The best thing to heal a frozen body is hot cocoa." She said with a slight smile. Rose stopped her before she left.

"Umm, excuse me, but how long was I out for?"

"Almost two days, darling." Rose gasped. "But that sweet boy there stayed with you the whole time. Didn't allow me to even take over for him to get food and such. You've got yourself a very loving boyfriend, my dear." She smiled at Rose, then was off in a flurry of skirts.

Rose turned to see Scorpius sleeping soundly in a chair next to her bed. She hadn't even noticed him. His hand lay only a few centimeters from hers, giving her the impression that he had been holding it before he had fallen asleep.

She smiled, and moved carefully and quietly out of her bed to kiss him on the cheek.

Scorpius was immediately awake. "Rose!" he yelled when he saw her, embracing her in a hug. She blushed and hugged him back.

"Thanks for saving me." She mumbled in his ear.

"I'm just glad you're safe." He said, turning her head towards his, then kissing her straight on the lips. It was more passionate than the first one, and Rose could feel all of his feelings towards her in it.

_Feelings. _

The word exploded in Rose's mind, helping her remember when Scorpius had taken the Amortentia. She pulled away again.

"Why do you keep doing that?" He said, looking at her with a confused expression.

"You're under a love potion."

"Rose, I seriously love you." Rose could see how serious he was in his eyes, but she didn't know whether the potion had worn off or not.

"I'm sorry, I just…can't handle this. Especially not right now." Rose stood and raced out of the hospital wing. She reached her common room, and hurriedly recited the password, knowing Scorpius was following her.

Racing inside, she changed her clothes, and waited for Scorpius to leave the common room. It sucked that he shared the same house as she did. Although she did understand (if only slightly) why he was a Gryffindor, too.

When she had heard the portal door close, she snuck out, and sprinted down the hallway to Professor Slughorn's room.

"Professor Slughorn! Professor Slughorn!" Rose pounded on his door, and it was opened by the professor himself.

"Ah, hello Ms. Weasley. How may I be of assistance?"

"It's about the Amortentia that Scorpius took."

"Ah yes, that was a very good batch, although not very strong…"

"Huh?" Rose looked at him, uncomprehending.

"The batch you two made. It was very well made, if I do say so, but you didn't add enough drops of Acromantula venom. Therefore, it wasn't as strong as it was originally supposed to be. It should've only lasted about two hours at most. What's wrong with Scorpius?"

Rose went rigid. _Two hours…that means it should've ended at the end of Potions class. So while we were cleaning up….and at the lake….and when he saved me….that wasn't caused by the potion? _

Professor Slughorn chuckled. "Well, I'll be seeing you Ms. Weasley. Have a nice night." He shut the door.

"Rose!" She turned to find Scorpius, panting with his tie and shirt rumpled up and askew.

Her eyes widened, and she took off down the corridor. Scorpius yelled after her, and she could hear his footsteps.

"Rose, wait! I can explain!"

Rose turned on him, suddenly fuming with anger. "What?" She snapped, glaring at him. "Explain what, exactly?"

Scorpius glanced away, and she saw the faintest tinge of pink before he did. "I…I…"

Rose turned around, and stormed off down the hallway. She reached the end and turned, but not before Scorpius had grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms.

"Everything I said was true."

Rose stifled a gasp and froze in his arms. They wrapped around her waist, pressing her head into his chest. "W-What?"

Scorpius tilted her head up so her eyes met his. "Rose, I love you."

"And you swear this isn't the potion speaking?"

He laughed. "I swear." Leaning down, he pressed his lips against hers. She returned it.

When the two finally broke away, Rose smiled at him. "You know what Amortentia smells like to me?"

Scorpius look confused. "What?"

"Your cologne."

He laughed. "That's funny, because to me it smells like your hair."

"Guess we're two of a kind."

"Guess I just found my soul mate." Scorpius smiled before kissing her again.

And to Rose, it was better than smelling any amount of Amortentia.


End file.
